The Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the Internet of Things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information without human intervention. The Internet of Everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and the Big Data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as “sensing technology”, “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure”, “service interface technology”, and “Security technology” have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication, Machine Type Communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched.
Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing Information Technology (IT) and various industrial applications. Meanwhile, lodging business generally stands for business that charges a fixed rental fee and rents a guest room. Conventionally, the accommodations have provided the same guest room environment to users who use a plurality of guest rooms. That is, the accommodations basically provide uniform environment and services to all users without considering each user preference. However, there may be specific requirements, or the like depending on user's propensity. Therefore, a user has trouble in manually requesting his/her requirements. To solve the problem, a customizing method of reflecting customer preferences for guest room environment, provided services, or the like is required.